Cardcaptor Alice
by Fate Pwns You
Summary: One day average 16 year old Alice Liddell opens a book and unleashes a set of cards that will basically blow the world up if she doesn't collect them all. But with each card she collects, her blood pressure rises because apparently all of them want her as their mistress. What's an average girl to do? Alice/Everyone
1. Alice is a Victim… Er, Cardcaptor!

**Summary: One day average 16 year old Alice Liddell opens a book and unleashes a set of cards that will basically blow the world up if she doesn't collect them all. But with each card she collects, her blood pressure rises because apparently all of them want her as their mistress. What's an average girl to do? Alice/Everyone**

**This is just a super dumb idea I had when I rewatched some old Cardcaptor Sakura episodes lol this won't be serious at all so don't read this expecting something solid **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HnKnA or CCS. **

**-.-**

**Chapter 1: Alice is a Victim… Er, Cardcaptor!**

_Hare, Hatter, Dodo, Warden, Knight, Duchess, Dormouse, _

_Cardcaptors of the Wonder_

_Expect some screwed up shit!_

_The secrets of the Wonder_

_Were nothing but a shame_

_So when this crazy book was opened_

_The madness became untamed_

_Cardcaptors!_

_A random adventure_

_Cardcaptors!_

_Can this quest end already?_

_Each card is really fucking crazy (but also very attractive)_

_We've got to seduce them to make their power whole_

_Hare, Hatter, Dodo, Warden, Knight, Duchess, Dormouse, _

_Cardcaptors of the Wonder_

_Time to hit second base now_

_Cardcaptors! Where is your hand touching!?_

_Cardcaptors! Put that gun down!_

_Cardcaptors!_

_Cardcaptors!_

It was an average day on planet Earth.

But for a certain average girl named Alice Liddell, this day was particularly average.

"Wow, that dream was so not average, how weird." The heroine of the tale yawned tiredly into her hand as she sat up in her bed.

Scratching her head, she sighed, "I dreamt of looking on at Tokyo Tower with all those game cards flying like I was playing Pokémon or something… But that's so weird considering how I don't even live in Japan, much less Tokyo… Shouldn't it have been Big Ben?" She mumbled to herself before her eyes glanced at the clock, "Oh noooo! I'm going to be late!"

Given the fact this was her average tale to tell, she supposed she should start her exposition.

For starters, her name wasn't Sakura Kinomoto or Sakura Avalon. In fact, she didn't even know what a Sakura was. She was too English for that.

Her name was Alice Liddell and she was your basic average 16 year old girl. She was your average height for a 16 year old girl, she had average colored blonde-brown hair, and even her eyes were your average teal color.

"7 am, wakin' up in the morning. Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs." Alice sang out as she adjusted her blue bow on her head and raced down the stairs to the kitchen, "Gotta have my bowl, gotta introduce my sisters and my dead mom."

"Alice can you stop singing so early in the morning? You sound like a God damn masturbating cat." Edith insulted harshly with a scowl and a flip to her dark dyed hair.

That was her little sister Edith. She was only 13 so she was beginning to enter her scene kid phase.

Edith is what you would refer to as an annoying little shit.

"Language." Lorina warned Edith from her spot by the oven while she continued to make what Alice assumed to be pancakes because that was the most normal food ever for the most important meal of the day.

As Edith began mumbling into her eggs about Lorina being a punk ass bitch, Alice looked over at the picture of her deceased mother on the table and smiled at it warmly, "Mama, I really do hope you're having a chilled time up in heaven. Love you." She greeted before turning around and taking a seat at the table.

"What's for breakfast, Lorina?" Alice smiled at her insanely perfect sister as she gave Alice a kiss on the cheek good morning before beginning to pour her breakfast onto her plate.

This was her older sister Lorina. She was a university student and also the responsible one in the family. She was also the pretty one in the family. And the smart one. And the likeable one. Basically she was perfect.

Lorina returned the expression kindly, "Pancakes and eggs. Eat up quick or else you're going to be late for school!"

Ever since their mom died a couple years back, Lorina basically became the household's mother figure especially since their dad had been so swamped up with work to take the pain in his heart away.

Alice scarfed down the contents of her plate as fast she could and only spared Edith a glare when her sibling called her a monster for devouring everything so quickly. With that done she moved to the door and began strapping on her roller skates and even protection gear except for helmet because that would only make her look like she _really _cared about being safe.

Besides, no one on TV died from roller skating without a helmet and cracking their skull on concrete or anything.

"I'm off!" Alice sang before rolling out of the house and down onto the sidewalk.

This was her chance to show off her average cuteness while skating through some pretty scenery considering these random cherry blossom trees were now deciding to let their petals fall down on the pavement all perfectly.

Blading backwards with a content giggle, she watched upward with a smile.

Suddenly, she found herself gasping in surprise as she bumped into someone else from behind.

"Oops! I'm so sorry! I should have been watching where I was going!" Alice quickly apologized as she turned around and came to meet the familiar face of Gray.

Her cheeks immediately flushed pink in a shoujo-like fashion and hearts replaced her eyes while the taller male sent her a reassuring smile.

That was Gray Ringmarc. He was hot. He was also a university student with Lorina and one of their family's close friends for a while now. He was really hot and he was smart too. Not only that, but he was a really hard worker with a good work ethic—and who was she kidding? He was just really smoking hot and Alice wanted nothing more than to eat off of his abs because the guy was ripped as hell under his uniform.

"It's quite alright, Alice." Gray laughed oblivious to the female that was now silently undressing him with her eyes, "I'm guessing you're late again today?"

Those words made her break from her trance while she laughed nervously, "Aha, not really _that _late. If I skate a little faster I'll make it on time."

His golden eyes twinkled in amusement and Alice could only smile shyly at him, "Anyways, what about you? I'm surprised you're not rushing for your classes, don't you like getting there like three hours early?" She teased lightly.

"True, but today I slept in a bit so I'm only going to be one hour early. I'm planning on stopping by your house because Lorina threatened me if I decided to skip breakfast again."

"I see, I see."

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Hm."

"Yup."

"Uh-huh."

"So…"

"Bye."

"Bye."

Alice groaned to herself as she began skating away as fast as she could.

"'Okay'!? 'Yup'!? 'So'?!" She repeated to herself in horror, "That was so _stupid_! Why did I say that!? He must think I'm an idiot!" She sorrowfully whined before picking up speed in the direction to her school.

After about ten more minutes of fast skating and self-pity on her social awkwardness, Alice finally arrived at her High School whose name she couldn't be bothered to remember though she was like twenty percent sure the mascot was a sloth or a penis fish.

"Yaaaaas, Alice, you look so good, yaaaas!" Peter exclaimed while shoving his video camera in his average best friend's face.

This was her best friend, Peter White. He was an albino and Alice assumed that was why he wore glasses. He's actually super attractive and for some reason he reminded her of a rabbit, though she couldn't understand why because to everyone except her and her family he was pretty damn scary. He was like, obsessed with her or something, she didn't get it.

Alice sweatdropped while pushing away the device a bit, "Peter, I don't know why you always videotape me. I'm not special or anything. I'm so averagely average." She sighed after her words before she closed her locker with her shoes in them. She didn't even know why she was doing that, didn't they only do those things in certain countries in East Asia?

The albino gave a blissful breath as he now backed away and clutched one of his cheeks with a dreamy look in his eye, "It's your averageness that just makes you all the more perfect! My Alice is so modest!"

"I'm not being modest, I'm actually painfully insecure because of my older perfect sister. In fact, I even have an inferiority complex—"

_Riiiiiiiiiing._

"The bell for classes!" Peter exclaimed, "Darn, I really wanted to have you explain your woos on tape! Alice's sad face is one of the cutest of all!"

Alice twitched, "Isn't that a little sadistic to say?"

The bespectacled boy let out a laugh while he turned around to begin walking away, "I am an _S _after all!"

Well, that was true.

Rushing to catch up to him so they could get to class together, Alice suddenly found her mind drifting back to that strange dream she had with those cards and the Tower and that weird looking staff.

She didn't know why she was even thinking about it. It wasn't like it'd have any relevance to her life to the point it'd drastically change everything about her averageness or anything.

The rest of her school day had been painfully average and when she got home, she expected it to continue that way.

"I'm home!" Alice sang after she opened the front door to the house.

When she received no response she just continued her way upstairs in order to put down her bag and unwind for the rest of the evening, however she found herself stopped about halfway up. A rumbling sound came from the basement door and she gave it a look quietly.

The noise continued again and her eyes dulled considerably before she ran her way into the kitchen to get out the largest knife in the drawer.

Making it back to the door, she slowly opened it and peered down in the dark abyss wearily with her hand extended outward offensively.

From within she could still hear that strange noise and so she did what every rational girl wouldn't have done and continued inside instead of calling the cops.

She was only a 5'4 framed girl that weighed about 119 lbs or so… If there was a threat down there she was sure she could take them…

But just in case, Alice cleared her throat while she began walking down the stairs.

"Okay, if anyone's down here, I want you to know that I have a butcher knife, an appetite for human flesh, and I didn't eat lunch today." She shakily voiced out as she continued her way down, "Also, my therapist tells me in the act of self-defense, just listen to whatever the voices in my head tell me and lemme tell you, they're so in the mood for me to make a meal out of someone right now."

Her words weren't returned and she was pretty sure the noise was getting lower with each further step she made through the shelves around her.

She couldn't even the last time she came into the basement, it was all books and other old things that their father never used or only looked at for like two seconds but he was too lazy to throw it away, like their gifts to him for his birthday or Father's Day.

After scouting through each row of bookshelves and coming to the conclusion that nothing was down there and it was all her imagination, Alice lowered her butcher knife with a sigh.

"What a waste of time. Here I was thinking something interesting was going to happen—" She halted her words when a yellow light caught her attention from the side of her gaze.

Blinking, she turned her head to the shelf that held a single book amid others that appeared to be illuminating a dim and soft glow.

Eyes becoming wide with curiosity, Alice approached it, "Oh, hey, a glowing book. I might as well take a look at it." Alice voiced before taking the book from the shelf to look on at the cover that had a rather elaborate design on front. It appeared to be some sort of fancy butterfly.

Her fingers went over the words that read _Wonderful Wonder World _toward the top before they grazed over the bottom that had a name, but it was too scratched out for her to comprehend.

Wonderful Wonder World… That sounded similar to that one book Lorina had read to her not too long ago.

"Since I'm looking at the cover, I might as well open it." Alice stated aloud before opening up to the front page.

Unlike the story that she expected to see, it was as though the inside was a cardholder.

One the left page, there was a gigantic paragraph worth of words, but considering how it looked so boring and long Alice didn't occupy any of her time with it.

The words _Stop, Run, Crazy ass cards, Earth's ultimate destruction and doom, _and _Don't become a cardcaptor _stood out to her for about two seconds before she deterred her attention away.

Tilting her head to the side, Alice brought her hand down to pick up the top card on the deck.

"Are these the new edition to Pokémon? Or maybe Yu-Gi-Oh?" She mumbled thoughtfully with a hand to her chin as she observed the large card in her hand.

A young man that appeared to be dressed as some sort of court jester graced the front, his outfit complete with long checkered pants, several ringlets about, an eye patch to his eye, and even a little black hat on top of his head.

At the bottom a name was given and she skeptically eyed it.

It wasn't as if something terrible was going to happen if she read the name or anything.

I mean, sure she could read it in her head, but saying it out loud would be way more dramatic and fun considering the setting she was in… Even though no one was around to hear her anyways.

"The Ringmaster." She recited the two words carefully and immediately after her words the card in her grip began to glow a white light that made Alice grunt with widening eyes.

The card in her hand began to vibrate and the intensity of its light appeared to intensify for a moment that the brunette had to let out a cry of surprise while her irises shut tightly. Out of seemingly nowhere, a large gust of wind filled the room and she barely cracked one of her eyes opened in time to see all the cards that had been in the book beginning to fly out and rise through the ceiling.

What the hell!?

"What the hell!?" She cried out in confusion and right after her shout, the card that had been in her hand slipped and disappeared.

After a couple more seconds, everything seemed to settle down in the basement and the female gave a large breath of relief.

Looks like she survived that end of the horror movie. Now she just needed to call a priest to exorcise her basement and some of these books and all would be well.

Just as she prepared to dash out, her steps stopped mid-stride to watch at the fallen book that was now starting to glow again.

"Nope, nope, nope, nope!" She exclaimed fearfully before she prepared to continue her run, however there appeared to be something emerging now from the seal that had been on the cover.

"Who dares disturb my slumber?" A deep voice rumbled from within the small figure of light that was now beginning to dispel.

Alice speechlessly watched as the glow disappeared, leaving nothing more but a small, silver haired fairy in its wake.

"A fairy? Or maybe a pixie? Wait, you're a toy, I bet." Alice blankly stated as she returned to her former spot to begin poking and probing at the creature that now spontaneously appeared from the book that magically caused all those cards to go berserk not too long ago.

In fact it was like two seconds ago.

The thing appeared to be entirely alive and once Alice got a grip on it, it began to squirm viciously until it was out of her hand with an indignant expression on its face while it glared up at her. Apparently, it had some sort of eye patch on so only one of its silver irises were visible.

"I am _not _a fairy."

"So you're a pixie."

"I am _not _a pixie."

"So you're a toy."

"I am _not _a toy."

"So you're a fairy."

"Did I stutter?"

"Then what are you?" Alice inquired as the fairy scoffed before pointing at itself proudly.

"I am Nightmare! Guardian Demon of the Seal!" He explained with a nod, his bright silver butterfly wings giving a flap to keep himself afloat and Alice tilted her head to the side, "Guardian Demon? Isn't that a bit contradictory?"

Nightmare waved her off with one of his dainty hands, "It's an oxymoron."

The female clasped her hands together in awe, "Ooooh."

"Anyways, little girl, it's my job as Guardian Demon to protect the Seal to the Wonderful Wonder World Cards." Nightmare informed simply, "Since you're so cute and innocent looking, I suppose I won't have to punish you for waking me up from my nap."

Alice blinked.

"The Wonderful Wonder World Cards?"

Nightmare smiled.

"Yup."

"You're supposed to protect them?"

"Yup."

"Well, Nightmare, I don't really know how to tell you this, but um… You kind of suck balls at your job." She bluntly stated causing the fairy-like being to grunt in surprise at the sudden insult before he gave her a glare, "Excuse me!?"

"Okay, so I'm _not _saying this happened. I'm also not saying it _didn't _happen, but basically I may or may not have opened the book and said something that caused all the cards to go flying out of the ceiling and end up God knows where… But hey, even if this _did _happen, no harm no foul, right? Ahaha…" She nervously laughed while scratching the back of her head.

Nightmare gaped at her, "You didn't—"

"Did you not hear what I said before I gave my story?"

The silver haired male slapped his forehead, "You did! Oh, God no! No! No! No! No!" He tearfully turned back to the book and upon seeing the deck missing from their spot, he gave out an anguished shout that caused Alice to wince painfully.

Slowly, Alice got up from her spot on the floor and made her eyes move toward the exit, "So, uh. Good luck getting all your cards back and stuff. Hope you have a _wonderful _time with that." She remarked, however before she could begin walking, Nightmare flew in front of her face with a scowl.

"Do you realize what you've done!?" He questioned her furiously and despite their size difference, Alice could feel her anxiety begin to rise.

"Uh, I'll just go out on a limb and guess it wasn't exactly average? Aha…"

-.-

"Okay, so let me just try to summarize this." Alice interrupted Nightmare's words with a shake to her hands as the two of them settled within her room on her bed.

Nightmare looked back at her expectedly and the brunette cleared her throat lowly.

"You're Nightmare, the Guardian of the Seal and the Wonder Cards. The Wonder Cards were created by an ancient old dead guy named Lewis Carroll. There are about twenty, give or take, cards and if they're left out there with no one controlling them they'll all eventually end up destroying the world."

Her companion nodded.

"These cards all can take on some type of humanoid form with a majority of them being attractive males and they all have crazy ass unpredictable powers and the only way to seal them has to be with a kiss or something similar?"

Nod.

"Also, since I set the cards loose, I have the responsibility of capturing them all back so they don't destroy the world."

Another nod.

"And even though it's your fault for taking a nap instead of doing your job, I'm being tasked with this cardcaptor job and I'll be forced to risk my life and potentially die out there while dealing with the darker forces of magic and whatever sexual harassment these cards might have in store for me."

Noddy McNodderson.

"Yeah, I'm _not _doing this! I can't! I'm just an average girl!"

"Oh, come _on_. If you can get through this, you'll have like twenty guys and a couple girls in love with you!" Nightmare argued with a flail to his arms, "Isn't that every 16 year old girls' dream!?"

Alice huffed while turning her face away, "I have no interest in romance!"

"What about that Ringmarc fellow you were going on about earlier!?"

"Let me rephrase my words; I have no interest in romance with some weird cards that can kill me without even trying!" She insisted irritably before raising up the sealing key that Nightmare had given her earlier with a weary cringe, "I've no idea what I'm getting myself into…"

Nightmare caught her look thoughtfully before holding his chin, "You've certainly managed to get yourself into quite the predicament, Cardcaptor Alice…"

**-.-**

**So I'm looking at another 20 chapter story lol I swear it's like my goal is to make a million WIPs and never finish any.**

**I may make this more serious in later chapters, but not by much. It depends gaaaah.**


	2. Alice and the Coffee Peach Crème Rabbit

**People are saying that this looks interesting, Lord have mercy that really was not the intent. This is like a parody omg unless people want a serious story moving, it's mostly humor and silliness for now.**

**Anyhow, to anon: This story isn't written with serious intentions in the slightest. All those times I brought up Alice's 'averageness' was literally for ironic/satire purposes because in shoujo animes (Cardcaptor Sakura included) they try to put emphasis on how normal the protagonist is before she get her magic/adventure when usually, even before the magic she has a perfect life.**

**Also this fic doesn't really have a set pairing because the other half to my otp won't be showing up for a while lol I'm just going to have fun letting Alice 'seduce' cards, her best friend, and rival. Gray is literally just here for eye candy like Yukito was in Cardcaptor Sakura so don't worry about him and Alice actually getting together or anything lmfao**

**-.-**

**Chapter 2: Alice and the Coffee Peach Crème Rabbit**

"Waaaah! I'm late, I'm late, I'm so late! Did I mention that I'm late?"

Nightmare yawned sleepily with a rub to his eye from his makeshift bed within Alice's sock drawer, "What's up with all this noise? It sounds like someone's late," He mumbled.

Alice scrambled to get her top adjusted from in front of her mirror before she dashed over beneath her bed to pull out a pair of Mary Jane shoes frantically. She glanced over at Nightmare in a panic, "Toss me a pair of coffee peach crème colored socks, please!"

"What?" The male blankly questioned the girl that skipped back to her mirror to begin brushing her hair.

"Toss me a pair of coffee peach crème colored socks!"

The Guardian of the Seal was silent for a moment, his visible eye glancing down at the socks all around him before he picked up one that looked beige, "Uh, this?"

Alice glanced over her shoulder before she furrowed her eyebrows, "That's mocha mint mix colored! Are you blind!?"

"Well, sorry! Is it this one?"

"Are you serious!? That's frosted chocolate chip latte!"

"Are you making up these adjectives in your head or…?"

"Talk about unreliable... You can't guard a seal and you can't differentiate between basic colors either." Alice sighed heavily before she made her way over.

Nightmare flew out from the drawer with a cross expression on his face while he watched the female pull out a pair of seemingly white colored socks. The male twitched, "Those are white. Why didn't you just tell me to get the white socks instead of all the fancy words!?"

Alice waved him off after she began pulling the socks on her feet, "They aren't white. They're coffee peach crème." After she finished, she moved to push her feet into her shoes before standing upright.

"It's white! Stop being so pretentious!"

Blowing up some of her bang, Alice went over to the farther side of the room to pick up her book bag, "Lorina calls it coffee peach crème, so it's coffee peach crème. I guess wearing that pirate eye patch screws up your sense of color or something."

With her motions making it appear as though she were about to depart, Nightmare became more attentive from his spot on her dresser top.

Alice adjusted her bow on top of her head with a sigh while she clutched her bag a bit tighter, "Alright, I'm going to be heading off to school for a couple of hours. Lorina and Edith leave within an hour or less after me, so when they leave the house is basically empty until I come home. You can feel free to go around the house on your own when they're gone. I left some snacks and stuff out on top of the fridge in case you get hungry."

Nightmare nodded understandingly, "Are you sure you don't want me going with you—"

"Bye!"

_Slam!_

Alice descended down the steps quickly and as she did, she halted about one step from the bottom with a frown coming to her face.

This was going to be her first time facing her family since her averageness was taken away. She had eaten dinner in her room with Nightmare last night in order to learn more about this cardcaptoring business so now she was going to have to be extremely discrete about everything.

Taking a deep breath, she continued going down the stairs with a straighter posture.

"Good morning to my normal and non-magical siblings. It's me, equally normal, average, non-magical Alice here for breakfast before school, hahahahaha…" The brunette laughed out nervously with a wave as she moved to take a seat at the table.

She totally nailed it.

Edith gave her a strange look through the thick of her black dyed hair before she went back to texting on her phone dismissively and Lorina let out a small giggle as she turned away from washing the dishes, "Good morning to you too, Alice."

"Yeah, good morning. Haha, such a great day for people that don't possess magic, right?" She coughed before taking a bite of the sausage on her plate.

This was going great. They didn't suspect her at all.

She just had to keep playing it cool.

"Freak." Edith muttered lowly causing one of Alice's eyes to give a twitch with an irritated glare her way.

Lorina stopped the flow of the faucet with a small twinkling laugh, "Well, I like to think we all possess a little magic in us all."

The teen's face immediately faltered and she slammed her hands on the table before she stood to her feet abruptly.

In surprise, both of her sisters turned to her questioningly causing the middle Liddell daughter to airily laugh, "Wow, would you look at the time? I'm going to head out now, see you normal, non-magical chicas later!" With a wave she immediately ran over to the door to begin putting on her skates before she dashed out of the house.

Sighing heavily, Alice slowly skid down the pavement, "I really don't know about this cardcaptor business…" She mumbled to herself lowly with her eyes closed.

Yes, it was dangerous to skate with your eyes closed, but she knew that all main characters in TV shows had to close their eyes when they were sulking all alone.

It was for dramatic effect or something.

"Maybe Nightmare's wrong and made a mistake… I'm just an average girl, I can't possibly catch those cards, much less even have magic." Alice heaved another sigh as she continued skating forward until she bumped into someone solid up ahead.

Squeaking in surprise, her eyes fluttered opened to view whoever she hit in the middle of her depressed outer monologue.

"Careful, you hit me in the middle of your depressed outer monologue." Gray laughed lightly as he caught the female in his arms before she could fall.

Alice's cheeks immediately glowed red in embarrassment and her eyes grew even wider than their already larger-than-life appearance.

"G-Gray!" She called his name loudly despite the fact that both of them were already well aware of who each other were, "Ah! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!"

"Well, that's kind of expected since you were skating with your eyes closed. Don't you know that's dangerous?" He scolded with furrowed eyebrows, though it was obvious he was concerned.

It was then that Alice came to notice he was still holding her in his arms.

His strong arms.

His strong, firm arms.

His strong, firm, lean arms.

God bless.

"R-Right! Silly me! I was just getting lost while narrating in my head, aha!" Alice nervously laughed out with a hand to her cheek while she kept her eyes ahead at Gray's chest.

"It's alright, just be more careful, please? I'm sure that whatever has you down will be solved eventually. You're a strong and capable girl after all." Gray nodded at her with a sweet smile before he released her, "Have a good day at school, Alice." He waved politely before continuing his way.

Alice waved back, "Thanks! You too! Ah, damn he is so _fine." _She moaned with a bite to her bottom lip, her cheeks still pink though a new sense of happiness was in her body.

If a perfect piece of ass like Gray thought she was strong and capable that meant she could do anything!

Now feeling more upbeat, the brunette began skating toward her school more quickly than before and with her eyes opened.

As Alice made it closer to the gates of her school, she could see kids still beginning to pour in and she smiled and waved at each of the kids she passed that all greeted her for the morning.

Up ahead, she could make out Peter standing by the entrance of the large iron gates primly and the instant he caught sight of her he straightened up with his eyes going from 'I'm surrounded by morons' to 'I've felt God and he is real.'

"Alice, good morning!" Peter exclaimed with a large wave over to her and Alice grunted while she clutched her bag strap tighter.

As air-headed as Peter could be whenever it came down to her, the guy could be scarily observant. He usually noticed when the slightest things were off with her.

Hell, sometimes he even knew she was getting sick days before Alice even developed a cough.

But that was aside the point.

What was important was making sure he didn't know she was a cardcaptor and that she was burdened with great mystical purpose.

She had this in the bag.

"Alice?" Peter questioned now with a tilt to his head right as the female ceased skating right in front of him.

Alice squeaked fearfully as she was thrust out of her thoughts with a flail to her hands in the air madly, "WHAT MAGICAL POWERS!?"

Peter blinked.

Oh, shit. He was onto her.

Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God.

She had to play this off. She couldn't let him know the truth.

"Ahahahaha! Peter, Peter White, Peter not-so-Cottontail, you my friend, are the definition of a jokester. Pfft, me? Magic? So funny. Good one, mate."

"I never—"

"I'm too average for that, Peter. Gosh, just drop it." Alice huffed with an oh-so dramatic hair flip over her shoulder and a shaky scoff.

Her friend appeared entirely bemused while he stared down at her silently.

Did she finally shake him off of her back?

If she played her cards right, she'd be able to make him forget this all ever happened…

"LOOK AT MY COFFEE PEACH CRÈME COLORED SOCKS!" She shouted loudly before pulling her foot out of her skates and smashing her clean socked foot into his face.

As average as Alice was she was also an average part time cheerleader at her school. She was only average enough to be one of the best on the squad, but nothing more so making a kick as high as that though extremely painful looking to the average observer was nothing to her.

Peter stiffly stood, "Dzey schluk morgeous on vou." His voice muffled out from behind her foot.

_Riiiiiiing_

Alice lowered her leg, "Wow, class time! Ah, I still have to put up my skates! I'll see you in first period, Peter!"

God, that couldn't have been any closer.

He was so close to finding out the truth.

Alice placed her skates inside of her locker with a loose breath. She was already a couple minutes late for first period and though she loved having perfect attendance, since she was already late there was no point in rushing there now anyways.

"Gosh, I'm lying to my best friend and family, I'm bumping into Gray when my eyes are closed, and now I'm late for class… I can't do anything right," Alice mumbled out glumly with slumped shoulders after she closed her locker door.

"I can't do those things… Obviously I'll fail at being a cardcaptor." Picking up her back and slinging it over one arm, she began to exit the shoe-locker room, "Nightmare was definitely wrong. I'm not cut out for…" She trailed off with wide eyes as she looked down the hallway.

It was all so…

"Clean," Alice muttered in surprise with one of her hands fleeting to her mouth.

Her school wasn't normally dirty by any means, but this was just perfect.

The halls were empty and she knew it was because classes had started only a couple minutes ago. Still filled with amazement, she walked out into the corridor and glanced around at the seemingly sparkling area.

The janitors were stepping up their game, it was beautiful.

"Mmmph!"

Alice stopped her steps as she felt some motion occurring from within her bag.

Confused, she slung it around to her front in order to unzip it and the moment she did, she found her eyebrow twitching when Nightmare erupted from the confines of it huffing tiredly.

"Geez, it's so stuffy in here! And what do you do!? Spray in here with perfumes? It's so suffocating!"

"What are you doing in my bag!? I told you to stay home!" Alice irritably said with a slight glare.

Nightmare held the blue flamingo head key in his hands, "You left this! A cardcaptor can't leave home without it! No need to thank me." He arrogantly remarked causing Alice to growl under her breath.

"I don't need that! I'm at school!"

He shrugged, "It's a good thing that I did bring it to you for school considering how I feel the presence of a Wonder Card right now."

Before she could respond, Alice found her eyes widening at the feeling of someone touching her skin just below her knee.

In surprise, she glanced down and somehow her teal gaze landed on what appeared to be a white rabbit wearing not only a red patterned coat, but also cute round little glasses while it stood up on its hind legs staring up at her with its beady little red eyes.

She blinked, "A stuffed bunny—" Her words didn't get to finish as she watched the oddly clothed fuzzy creature begin to hop away from her.

A bit of fear made its way into her system from the moment she saw it move and she speechlessly watched it flee down the hall, however, glancing back down at herself where the animal had touched her, Alice came to notice that her socks seemed much _brighter _than before…

Almost as though they were fresh out of the original packaging they had come in.

"Huh…?"

"Alice, that's it! That's the Wonder Card! Wow, such convenient timing. What are the odds that it'd pop up right in front of you with no one else in the halls around to see you or it, huh?" Nightmare contentedly inquired.

Alice unsurely placed her bag back on her back as Nightmare flew beside her, "That's a Wonder Card?" She questioned as it turned down a corner and she immediately began trailing after it.

"Yup, the White Rabbit card!" Nightmare nodded as they turned around the corridor and came upon the sight of it now touching the walls and the instant after it did so, the dingy slightly yellow painted wall became a sparkling white free of any sort of vandalism and Instagram self-promotions.

Afraid of being detected by the being again, Alice hid behind a wall of lockers while the White Rabbit card continued touching things down the new hall.

"What's it doing!?" Alice questioned frantically as she watched it go on.

"It's," Nightmare seriously began, his voice dropped a few octaves and the brunette turned to look at him fearfully, "_Bleaching _everything."

Alice turned to him with her hands to her chest, "What's that mean!?"

"It's cleaning whatever it comes in contact with to the utmost perfection." He explained gravely and Alice found herself blinking.

With a raised brow she skeptically eyed him, "No, seriously."

The guardian didn't lose his solemn expression, "I'm completely serious."

"Are you even for real? Is that seriously what you have me racing to capture!? A card that works as a maid!? That isn't bad! In fact, the world needs more cards like that! I say we let it loose in the city, Lord knows how dirty it is!"

Nightmare shook his head, "No, Alice, you don't understand… The White Rabbit at first seems like an innocent OCD-diagnosed card, but Carroll had to fuck shit up by making it have a bit of a quirk added to the mix."

The female curiously watched at him as a way to signal for him to continue, but the sound of footsteps coming down from the other end of hall infiltrated her ears and she perked up instantly.

Cautiously, she leaned herself against the lockers as tightly as she could before she peeked over.

Her eyes grew wide the moment she spotted Peter now approaching the White Rabbit, though he remained entirely oblivious seeing as his attention was focused on a sheet of paper he had in his hands.

"Peter!" Alice instinctively called out in fear when she saw the card visibly notice the teen's presence.

Hearing his name, the albino blinked before glancing over his shoulder and right at that moment the White Rabbit began hopping towards him faster than Alice expected.

But Peter was always spick and span and 100% cleaner than Obama's snapchat, the White Rabbit wouldn't have anything to bleach off of him, so what was going to happen if it touched him? Alice nervously bit her bottom lip while she watched on.

Peter blew up.

No, just kidding, but in Alice's mind he might as well have considering how it was as though his whole life force was absorbed into the White Rabbit's body.

"PETER!" The brunette screamed in horror with a hand raised out in the direction of the card and she had no idea why her hand was held outward because it wasn't even like she was within arms distance of Peter.

"You- You killed Peter!" Alice hollered at the card in mortification though it ignored her and returned its attention to bleaching the lockers.

Alice found tears coming to her eyes as she shook. "P-Peter… You… He's gone…"

"No, he's not. The card just absorbed him… That's certainly interesting…" Nightmare wistfully stated with a hand to his chin, "He must be compatible with the same magic Carroll used to make the White Rabbit card."

Alice's tears vanished, "Oh. He's not dead, 'kay cool, so how do I get him back?" She seriously asked her companion who sighed.

"You need to seal the card first. Also, I feel like I should mention… Your friend Peter got lucky. You see, after the White Rabbit bleaches you once, if it tries to bleach you again but sees you're about as clean as you can get, it takes away your color," He explained briefly and Alice blinked her eyes curiously.

"It takes away your color?"

"Mmhm. It literally sucks out your life force and the parts of your personality that make you unique until you're basically a lifeless zombie."

"Well, that isn't so bad."

"Then if it encounters you for a third time, it shoots you."

"Damn."

"Yeah."

"Okay, well, I'm not in the mood to be shot, so I guess it's time to seal this bad boy… Bad card… Bad bunny… Bad thing…" Alice lamely tried out while Nightmare rolled his eyes.

He watched her knowingly, "Alright, just take out your sealing key and say 'The key that holds the powers of madness and wonder, reveal your true form to me. I, Alice, command thee under our contract! Release!'"

Taking his words into consideration, Alice glanced down at the item within her hand before taking a breath, "Alright, here goes nothing. I have nothing to lose but my life force and personality and then potentially my life."

"The key that holds the powers of madness and wonder, reveal your true form to me. I, Alice, command thee under our contract! Release!" Alice exclaimed much louder than potentially necessary as she found herself getting all into the feeling.

Before her eyes she watched as the small flamingo headed key grew immensely in size into that of a staff. Instinctively, she reached out to grab it and the moment she did, the magical circle beneath her feet vanished and she stared at the item in amazement.

"W-whoa! I did this!?"

"Yes, you did! Now focus! The White Rabbit's your target, now seal him!" Nightmare commanded with a finger pointed at the small creature that was in the process of cleaning the bottom row of lockers. However, it now seemed to take notice to the female's presence and turned to her curiously.

Alice nodded in determination, "Gotcha!" She then paused with a clueless blink before she stood upright and pointed at herself, "Uh, how do I seal him?"

The silver haired guardian slapped himself in the forehead.

"Just say 'Wonder Card created beneath the deck of Time, return to your true form,' and then the name of the card!"

Alice pursed her lips at him, "Why are you giving me attitude!? This is my first time doing this! Sorry that I don't know everything!"

"I don't need your sass right now! Just seal the card!"

"So you mad or nah?"

"Alice, seriously!"

"Okay, okay. Sorry. Now just calm down and watch the cardcaptor do some capturing!" Alice released a calming exhale before raising up her staff in her right hand.

Taking a step forward, she shut her eyes and swung her staff forward while allowing herself to become overwhelmed by the vast amount of magic that seemed to flow all around her.

"Wonder Card created beneath the deck of Time, I command you to return to your true form, White Rabbit!" She ordered before twirling her staff in her hands and hitting the air in front of her as hard as she could.

Nightmare watched her blankly, "Why are you hitting the air!? The White Rabbit's over there!"

The brunette sweatdropped as she stared ahead, her stance not faltering, "Ah… I sort of thought some magic was going to happen and… Wow… Awkward…"

The White Rabbit tilted its head at her before taking an advancing hop forward.

"Uh oh…" Alice sweated anxiously with a step backward whereas Nightmare darted off in the opposite direction, "Run!"

Alice gave a cry before she turned on her heel and began sprinting after the winged guardian as quickly as she could manage, tears at the corners of her eyes as the White Rabbit chased after her.

"Nightmare, help! What do I do!?" The brunette asked desperately after she managed to catch up with him.

"Keep running!"

"I'm pretty sure _I'm _supposed to chase the White Rabbit, not the other way around! Now how do I seal this thing!?" Alice cried in desperation before she made a sharp turn down one of the halls.

Nightmare sighed with a look backward though his speed didn't slow, "U-Uh… I don't know! You did everything you were supposed to! You called its name, you said the incantation, you struck the staff, and you kissed it!"

The brunette's eyes grew wide, "Wait, what was that last part!?"

"You called its name!"

"No, that was the first part! God damn it, Nightmare! Work with me here!"

"Oh, you kissed it!?"

Alice huffed tiredly as she opened the door to the staircase before promptly shutting it and laying her back on it tiredly. She gazed up at Nightmare tiredly through the thick of her bangs, "I did _not _kiss it! Grr... You're a terrible guardian. How could you leave that part out?"

The silver haired male twitched in irritation while he glared down at her, "You're the terrible one! Running from the face of danger, hah! Some cardcaptor you are!"

"You were the one that told me to run!" Alice exclaimed up at him in disbelief.

"That was a test and I am sorry to inform you that you _failed_. F. You got an F, Alice. You know what that means? That means you're a failure. I hope you can live with that."

Clenching her fists, Alice growled, "Whatever! I—Ack!" Without warning, Alice found herself flying forward on her face as the door swung open from behind her.

"Ow…" She moaned painfully while rubbing her reddening nose right as the door gave a heavy close that echoed throughout the stairwell.

Nightmare gave a grunt from above, "Don't turn your back on a card!"

Quickly rising to her feet, Alice nodded before defensively standing with her staff positioned in front of her, "Right!" She could feel the determination returning to her body and she knew she could do this.

She'd capture the card!

The White Rabbit stood at the door looking up at her with its beady red eyes filled with nothing but curiosity and wonder.

The more she looked at it… The more she realized how cute it was...

Within the stairwell silence washed over as Alice and the White Rabbit remained in a stare-down that Alice slowly found herself losing as her cheeks flushed pink and her grip on her staff became shaky.

"S-So cute…" She whined gently before taking a cautious step toward it.

Nightmare's eye twitched, "Careful, Alice!"

With a deep breath, Alice found herself going to her knees before she outstretched one of her hands over to the card welcomingly.

"Come here, little guy… I promise I won't hurt you." Alice coaxed it warmly, a smile coming to her face right before the card took a single hop toward her.

She kept her hand out in offering as it took another hop and another in her direction right before the two of them were mere centimeters apart.

Right then, Alice jumped up from her position close to the ground in order to scoop the rabbit into her arms. Swiftly, she gave it a kiss on the top of its head, her lips brushing on the pure white and soft fur for a single moment before she dropped it to the floor.

Already feeling drained, the female gave a grunt with a step back while she twirled her staff in her fingers.

"Wonder Card created beneath the deck of Time, I command you to return to your true form, White Rabbit!" Alice shouted as her hands struck her staff down on the air and just then the beak of Alice's staff gave a blinding white glow. A card shape made entirely of light began to materialize at the tip where the staff struck and Alice watched with wide eyes as the White Rabbit started to seemingly evaporate into a light that trailed into the card that was now forming in the place her staff had hit.

Peter's body remained in the spot that the rabbit had previously been at, apparently motionless.

Alice gasped as the card finished solidifying and began to float into her awaiting grasp.

That was so cool.

Sure, she almost got her life force and individuality drained away from her forever, but it was still cool.

Kinda.

"I… I did it?" Alice breathed out in disbelief as the situation began to settle in her mind before her eyes grew wide and a smile of triumph made it to her lips, "I did it!" She happily exclaimed while gripping the card with both of her hands.

_The White Rabbit._

It had the White Rabbit holding a large pocket watch on the face and some elaborate magical circle inscribed on the back.

"You're officially a cardcaptor now! I knew you could do it!" Nightmare praised her before Alice grunted and gave him a dark side eye, "You called me a failure before."

Nightmare scratched his cheek sheepishly, "That was another test."

Glare.

"Ahaha…?"

Rolling her eyes, Alice returned her pleasant expression to the card before her, "I still can't believe I did it! I guess I'm not as average as I thought!" She sighed, though her smile didn't fade, "The kissing thing wasn't so bad. I can see myself capturing the rest of cards no problem!"

Nightmare looked off expressionlessly, "That's only because the White Rabbit is a non-humanoid card. Just wait until you get to the bigger, more demanding cards like the Knight or the Hatter…"

"What?"

"What."

Alice nodded slowly before she turned the staff back into a key and sighed, "Anyways, I really need to get to class. I'm sure I'm really late… Er…"

"What's wrong? Why are you...? Oh…."

The two stiffly stood now facing Peter as he watched them both with still eyes from his position on the floor.

"Awkward." Nightmare coughed into his hand.

"Alice, what just happened?" Peter questioned cautiously while he adjusted his glasses on his face steadily.

"Uh… I suppose now wouldn't be a good time to show you how much cleaner my coffee peach crème socks are now than they were earlier, huh?" Alice laughed anxiously as brief thoughts of Googling 'How to kill someone and not get arrested' flashed in her mind.

**-.-**

**Wonder Card Index**

**Cards Captured: The White Rabbit**

**Cards Remaining: 17**


	3. Alice's Unbelievable Test of Wits

**Chapter 3: Alice's Unbelievable Test of Wits**

_Previously on Cardcaptor Alice…_

"Okay, Nightmare… You just fly up to him as quick as you can and poke him in the eyes before he even realizes something's up. While he's blinded I'll just push him down the stairs and if we're lucky he'll suffer enough brain trauma from the fall to forget this all ever happened."

"Alice, he's wearing glasses, I can't poke him in the eyes!"

"Just go around the glasses!"

"What if he hits me away!?"

"Bite his finger until he bleeds!"

"Gross, I don't want his finger in my mouth!"

"I can hear you both…"

"He can hear us!"

"Ssshh, keep your coffee peach crème socks on. I got this. Ahem, Peter is your name, right? Well, nice to meet you. I'm Nightmare Gottschalk, Guardian Demon of the Seal for the magical Wonderful Wonder World Cards that Alice Liddell, this girl right here, opened and unleashed upon the world. We totally weren't thinking about physically handicapping you to a potentially fatal state all for the sake of keeping your friend's, Alice's, magic a secret."

"NIGHTMARE, NEVER SPEAK AGAIN!"

_Cardcaptors!_

"And that's what happened," Alice sighed heavily.

After promising Peter his answers at lunch time, the two had gone back to their first period. The whole time Alice had been panicking even though Peter appeared entirely enveloped in the boring lesson up ahead seeing as he didn't spare her a single glance all of class. After three more agonizing periods that just dragged on they finally made it to lunch.

The two plus Nightmare, who stuck around due to Alice's urging had gotten to an isolated area near the soccer field under a tree to eat and discuss Alice's not-so averageness.

Peter blinked once, a look of amazement still on his face as he took in the last bits of the story.

When another moment of silence coupled with Nightmare's obnoxious munching on Alice's crisps passed by, the brunette blew up a piece of her bang anxiously.

Alice closed her eyes with her demeanor beginning to wrack with worry, "I know it's all crazy and stuff, but I promise I'm still—"

"That's great, Alice!" Peter exclaimed loudly, his body perking up and Alice's eyes flew open in surprise.

"Uh, what?"

The white haired male's arms leaned forward while a grin grew on his face, "I said it's great! You're a magical girl!" He put a hand to his cheek, his expression becoming more blissful, "Just thinking about how you saved me back there brings chills down my spine! Ahhh, such a wonderful feeling!"

Alice laughed nervously as she watched her friend begin going on a tirade about her being a cute femme fatale for their love.

"He took it better than I thought he would at least." Alice glanced over at Nightmare with a smile and sweatdrop.

Nightmare bit the grape within his hands, "How did you expect him to take it? I've barely known him for a day and I can tell he'd follow you if you were a sociopathic murderer."

Shaking her head with a short exhale, Alice glanced back over to Peter who was now reaching over for her hands.

With a brilliant smile on his lips, Peter pulled her closer, "You have to let me film your adventures!"

It took Alice a couple of seconds to process his words before she frowned and shook her head, "Peter, that's really irresponsible. If you videotape it not only will there be the risk of someone else finding them, but also keep in mind that the Wonder Cards are crazy and unpredictable, you could get hurt—"

"If you let me film you, I'll buy you Starbucks after school today."

God damn it.

"I'm _not _saying that I'm giving you permission to film me, but I _am _saying we can discuss the details while you take me out to Starbucks." Alice stiffly informed as she straightened herself up, her expression incredibly serious though Nightmare watched at her through blank eyes.

Peter's expression lit up instantly, "Yes! Also, we can talk about your outfits that you'll wear when we're there too!"

Alice gave him a wary look, "Outfits…?"

Peter nodded with a cheery smile still on his lips, "Hm! All magical girls have outfits to wear when they're fighting for love and justice! Oh, I'll also try to make it so it doesn't get too dirty… Lord knows that you'll be dealing with so many germs when it comes to these cards…" He put a hand to his chin thoughtfully, "Perhaps you should use the White Rabbit card as a way to deal with that."

The brunette sighed with her head hanging downwards.

Starbucks.

She was dealing with this for the Starbucks.

After going back to class and finishing the rest of class, Alice decided that listening to Nightmare complain about staying with her after school for cheerleading practice wasn't worth it because she really just wanted Starbucks anyways. Peter already texted her that he'd pick her up at her house in about an hour so they could go out for fraps and lattes, something Alice desperately wanted to do.

Unlocking the front door to her house, she cleared her throat, "I'm home!" She sang before promptly making a beeline for the staircase.

Alice quickly locked the door to her room before tossing her book bag onto her bed.

"Careful with how you toss this thing!" Nightmare scolded her with a slight pout as he stuck his head out from the opened zipper.

Exhaustedly, Alice sighed, "Sorry…"

The Guardian Demon said nothing more as he flew himself out, within his grasp was the White Rabbit card and Alice gave the item a thoughtful stare from her spot at the end of her bed.

"I still have to say, you did a real good job as a Cardcaptor today, Alice! Seriously, you only have to capture 17 more of these things and you're all set!" Nightmare informed after laying the card out face up on the sheets.

Alice nodded slowly, her eyes taking in the sight of the card before she picked it up for closer inspection on her own, "It was pretty cool and stuff though. I just hope I'm really ready for whatever the other cards have to throw at me, you know?"

"As long as we take baby steps you'll be fine. If you're really lucky the King of Hearts may be next!"

"Right, well—" Her words came to a pause as she felt her phone begin vibrating from within her blazer pocket.

Taking it out and unlocking it, she read the contents of the message.

Her teal eyes immediately grew wide as she read it.

_From: Lorina _

_If you don't stop texting me, I'm not just going to just block you, I fully plan on eradicating your existence from this planet. Evaporate or spontaneously combust before I get my hands on you personally._

The brunette wearily eyed her screen, "Euh…"

Nightmare watched her curiously, "What's wrong?"

"I think Lorina texted me by accident… Again."

_From: Lorina_

_OMGosh! I'm so sorry, that message definitely wasn't for you, Alice! I meant to text you to remind you that Gray is coming over for dinner tonight, so it'd be great if you cleaned the house a bit before we're over. I hope it isn't too inconvenient for you. Love you lots like jelly tots. Xx_

"Alice?" Nightmare cautiously questioned the female that sat with wide eyes still staring into her phone, her body unnaturally still and motionless.

"Gray is coming over for dinner tonight." She whispered too softly for the Guardian to properly hear.

"What—"

"Gray is coming over for dinner tonight." Alice repeated as she slowly moved her phone down to her lap.

Nightmare nodded his head dumbly, "Is that a bad thing?"

"Gray is coming over for dinner… He's coming over here. _Here_. My house. Tonight. A couple hours from now… Ahhhh! I need to clean!" The teen hollered out with both of her hands flying to her cheeks in horror before she flung herself at the door as Nightmare stared at her blankly.

Slowly, he picked up the White Rabbit card, his mouth going slightly a gape, "Why not just use the card…?"

-.-

Alice wiped her forehead with the back of her arm as she kept a firm grip on the plate within her hand.

If she was going to clean, she might as well wash the dishes twice so they could be extra clean.

She could already imagine Gray's reaction when he got the plate before the food got on it.

He'd glance down at it, his beautiful topaz eyes would then widen in surprise before he'd gaze back up in nothing but astonishment as he'd ask in the ruggedly attractive voice,

"_Alice, why didn't you pick up the phone? I called you like five times!"_

Wait. What?

Alice blinked, her fantasy blowing away as her eyes fleeted to the side of her face where Peter now hovered, his red irises filled with nothing but confusion.

With a shriek, Alice jumped in fear, her hand dropping the plate back into the sink with a clatter. The teen put a soap covered hand to her heart, her eyes shutting, "Peter, don't scare me like that!"

"Oh, sorry!" The white haired male laughed while reaching over to turn off the running faucet, "I thought you'd be used to me sneaking into your house and whispering in your ear by now!"

Alice scowled heavily, "Why would I be used to it!? This is like your first time doing it!"

Peter's smile seemingly froze for a moment before he let out another laugh, this time a bit more forceful, "R-Right! Ahahaha, this is my first time! Definitely! Never have I ever snuck in through your window or made a warehouse copy of your front door key or anything!"

The brunette grunted, her hand reaching over the countertop for a paper towel to wipe her hands with while she pursed her lips, "How did you even get inside? I could have sworn I locked the front door when I came in."

"Oh, you know… Yeah…"

"What?"

"Starbucks!" He clapped his hands loudly and Alice blinked, "Oh, right! I completely forgot! You see, Lorina told me to clean up before dinner and stuff. But it's all about clean right now, so I guess we can head over there now." She smiled at him kindly causing him to grin.

Grabbing her hand, Peter nodded, his eyes dreamily looking into his friend's that kept her beam up at him almost lovingly.

With a lowly flushed face, the albino couldn't help but notice how Alice's own face appeared the slightest bit pink as well. After taking her other hand into his, he tilted his head to the side, "It's a da—"

"It's not a date," She interjected sweetly, immediately striking down the taller male with the hidden hostility in her words.

"C-cruel…" Peter sulked out as the two began walking toward the front door.

Alice shook her head before she glanced over her shoulder, "Nightmare, Peter and I are heading out! We'll be back soon!" She exclaimed loudly right before slamming the door behind her.

The ride to the coffeehouse via Peter's slightly shady appearing limousine was one that Alice found only a teeny bit awkward. Though she couldn't figure out if it was because of the bulky bodyguards with sunglasses on sitting next to her or if it was because the driver didn't play any music.

Her bet was on the later.

When they finally got there and she could practically feel White Chocolate Mocha Frappuccino with caramel drizzled whipped cream.

"Thank you!" She eagerly said to the man that resembled Shaquille O'Neal with a shinier bald head dome after he kindly opened the door for her. Peter trailed out right behind her as Alice gazed up at the place in wonder, hearts practically replacing her eyes.

"Peter, it's times like these I'm really grateful that your Dad is Prime Minister!" The brunette exclaimed brightly, "Going places in a limo whenever you want is really convenient!"

Peter laughed lightly, one of his hands going upward with a point, "You know… If you really want to get used to that kind of lifestyle… You can always marry me—"

"No."

"But—"

"No."

"Alice!" He whined out childishly as Alice rolled her eyes, "We came here to discuss official cardcaptor business, Peter. Not marriage plans. Get your head in the game, geez." She huffed out before moving to walk toward the entrance.

As she entered, she couldn't help but grow a bit happy at the fact it was mostly empty.

She could hear Peter scrambling in after her and she glanced over her shoulder, "Save us a seat. Do you want anything? I'll pay for you."

Peter's eyes grew wide, "Huh? No! This is supposed to be my treat! I'll pay for you!"

Alice shook her head stubbornly, "Nope. You drove us here and I'll pay for your drink and snack." Before she could hear his protest, she began walking toward the register.

She wasn't exactly some freeloader. That was one label she'd hate to slap onto herself… Buying Peter's stuff would make them even after he drove her here and back home.

As she made it to the front, she watched one of the workers aiding someone at the drive-thru and she patiently tapped her fingers on the counter as she waited for someone to approach and assist her.

Glancing over her shoulder, Alice managed to briefly spot Peter disinfecting one of the seats with the disposable sanitary wipes he kept in his pockets and one of the other occupants typing away at her laptop diligently.

"Hey, sorry for the wait! I had some trouble in the back… Anyways, what would you like?" Alice nearly jumped in surprise at the sudden voice that was ahead of her.

Turning back around, she offered the man a kind smile, "Oh, it's no problem at all. Um… Can I get two grande White Chocolate Mocha Frappuccinos with caramel drizzle whipped cream and also a Ham and Swiss Panini?"

The worker nodded his head as he clicked away at the register and as Alice watched the subtotal appear on the tiny black screen, a loud crash sounded from the back room that made her wince.

She instinctively turned her attention to the opened room door though she didn't get a clear view of what was inside right as another crash that vaguely sounded like various objects falling from a shelf came to her ears.

With a groan, the man gave her a distressed look, "Uh, your subtotal is—" _Crash_. _"—_Ugh, excuse me for one moment, ma'am."

"Aha, it's no problem at all." Alice politely reassured before slipping a twenty on the countertop, her body flinching when a louder thud than the three previous hit her ears and the two workers behind the counter both fled back into the room.

Blankly, she blinked her eyes and scratched her cheek in slight wonder as to what was occurring.

After about two minutes, the man reemerged and he quickly took Alice's money before giving her the correct amount of change and began making her drinks.

Unable to fight the curiosity burning in her, Alice watched at him from the server counter, "Is everything alright back there?" She questioned softly just above the roar of the blender.

The man sighed, his hand moving the pitcher over to one of the opened cups before he began to pour, "I'd say yes, but honestly, I don't even know…" His eyes tiredly closed for a moment before he warily glanced back at the door, "It's all been like this since yesterday."

"Hm?" Alice questioned as he began filling up the top with whipped cream.

"Ever since yesterday evening, it's like the stuff in the back room can't stop falling… As weird as it sounds, we put something on the shelves or countertops and about a minute or so later, they're falling back down. It's kind of creepy actually." He frowned, "This morning when the manager was in, she said just leave the stuff on the floor as a way to solve the problem, but when we did that, the shelves and the countertops all began to topple over too."

Alice listened to the story with wide eyes, "Wow… Almost sounds like a ghost or something."

"Doesn't it? But it gets even more ghost-like… Apparently, during the lunch rush today, they decided to close the door when the crashing noises got too bothersome and they were tired of constantly picking stuff up. Soon, the supplies from in there began popping up all around the place out here when they did that. Out of _thin air_. One second, you're sipping at your espresso, the next, BAM! You got a face full of some stranger's G-string from in their bag."

Alice made a face of disgust.

"Anyways," The man obliviously continued before slipping both of Alice's drinks in front of her, along with her warm Panini, "I have no idea why the police haven't been called… Or the local exorcist… My guess is because the manager is white and you know how white people are when it comes to ghosts. Paranormal Activity and all that."

"Yeah." Alice nodded with a sip of her drink, her mind more thoughtful than anything right as she heard another crash come from inside the room.

She watched the man give her a small wave before he went back in and she couldn't help but become reflective while she made her way back to Peter.

"What took so long? Is everything alright?" Peter curiously asked after she took a seat across from him.

The brunette kept her gaze on the room door silently as another loud noise erupted from within, "I'm not sure… But…" She blinked before turning to him, "I think we should head back to my house. There might be another Wonder Card that needs some capturing." She seriously informed her companion that immediately became more attentive.

Peter watched her solemnly, "I see…"

Alice frowned, "If it's really what I think it is, we'll need to head back out here later tonight after they close."

Out of nowhere, Peter gave a noise that vaguely resembled that of a distressed cry as both of his hands flew to cover over his face.

In surprise, Alice looked at him, "P-Peter! Are you alright!?"

The male shook his head honestly, his body quivering slightly, "I can't believe this. This is all happening too quickly and too soon. It's not fair. It's really not fair to you."

His words made Alice's frown grow…

He was right.

She'd _just _captured a card earlier in the day… Now she was being forced to wrangle with another.

She didn't even know if she could do it.

"I mean, I'll only have a few hours to make an outfit for you! It won't be made with the proper love and care that it deserves! This is a shame! Your first battle outfit that I had in mind was supposed to take a while to do, I still didn't order the proper threads that the waistband would need! Ugh, this is so inconvenient, I'm so sorry, Alice!" Peter ranted on sorrowfully right as Alice fell off of her seat.

"T-That's what you're concerned about…?" Her left eye gave a slight twitch while she smiled in irritation.

-.-

"So do you think it's a Wonder Card?" Alice questioned Nightmare genuinely after she finished her explanation, which she really had no idea why she chose to tell him when they were outside of the Starbucks at approximately 3 am in the morning. It would have made a ton of more sense for her to ask him when she got home earlier, or even on their way there.

What was she talking about again?

Nightmare nodded his head, a hand on his chin wisely, "I'm not too sure, but if the G-string thing is right, then there's a good chance that it is."

Alice sighed, her eyes glancing around the emptied street tiredly as she clutched her staff in her hands with slumped shoulders, "Forget all the magic and non-averageness stuff… Being a cardcaptor means staying up late on a school night, this sucks…"

"But you look so adorable!" Peter exclaimed with his video camera directed her way.

Despite herself, Alice felt her face warm in embarrassment while her head lowered a bit under his gaze.

Even with having so little time to put together an outfit, Peter still managed to make something up for her quickly, it was actually pretty impressive.

It wasn't much.

Well, it only had two main parts.

A pink leotard and a long flowing white cape that doubled as a hoodie with a set of floppy white rabbit ears on top, the insides a matching pink to her leotard. Her thigh high pink socks went down into her white simplified boots.

She wanted to hide behind the giant bow from the cape that was on her front.

"Thanks, but I really don't think I'm all that… I feel kind of out there." Alice admitted reluctantly as Peter began flocking around her, his camera still held up firmly, "Cute! Cute! Cute! Alice is always so cute!"

Nightmare let out a slight laugh, "The bunny ears were a nice touch."

"Why do I feel like the White Rabbit card's influence didn't fully leave him?" The female blandly questioned right before Peter lunged at her to encase her in a hug.

He rubbed his cheek against the top of her hoodie affectionately, "I just want to cuddle you forever!"

Alice kept her eyes blank, "Can we just get this on with before someone sees me like this?"

The Guardian of the Seal floated upward with crossed arms over his chest, "Pfft, well, just get us inside and we're good to go."

"Darn… If only we could teleport or something…" Alice muttered mostly to herself after she pulled on the locked door with furrowed eyebrows.

She then turned to Peter expectedly.

The male instantly caught her staring and he blinked his eyes while moving down his camera slightly, "Eh?"

"You're good with breaking into my house, I see no reason why you wouldn't be good with breaking into Starbucks."

"Well, technically since we're soulmates, I'm not 'breaking in' to your house… I'm inviting myself into _our_ house—"

"Just get us inside!" The brunette huffed causing Peter to nod in determination, "If that's what Alice wants, I'll do my best!" Walking forward, he offered the camera to Alice and she accepted it while moving herself toward Nightmare.

The silver haired being tilted his head to the side, "Isn't Peter son of the Prime Minister or something?"

Alice nodded, "Yup."

Nightmare blinked, "How does he know how to break into places if he's in that kind of family?"

Alice shrugged, "I'm not sure, but it comes in handy when I'm trying to get pictures of Gray while he sleeps."

"What?"

"What?"

"And we're in." Peter stated proudly as he backed away from the now opened entrance, a smile on his face as Alice grinned, "Good job, Peter!

Nightmare shared her expression, "Curiously speaking, how did you do it?"

The white haired teen twirled a black hair pin within his gloved fingers, "With this bobby pin I found when I was under your bed a couple months ago."

Nightmare squinted, "What were you doing under her bed…?"

"Oh, you know… Just looking around and stuff."

"But—"

"Anyways, lead the way, Alice! I don't want to waste a single moment of this!" Peter cheerfully exclaimed, completely ignoring Alice's somewhat disturbed expression that instantly became filled with realization with his newer words.

The brunette nodded, "Right!" Twirling her staff in her fingers, Alice took a deep breath before cautiously making her way inside.

Behind her, she could hear Peter closing the door while Nightmare flew beside her quietly, "I definitely feel the presence of a Wonder Card. It's faint, but it's here alright."

Alice bit her bottom lip, a bit of anxiety going through her stomach, "Two in one day… Just my luck, eh?"

"Well, if my hunch is correct, this card is probably one that hates boring things. It wanted to cause mischief the second that it could." Nightmare explained as Alice put her legs over the counter to slide over.

"I just hope it's as cute and furry as the White Rabbit…" Alice sighed right as they came upon the room from before, "Let's hope it's opened before Mr. White tries using my stolen bobby pin to break in." She mumbled while putting her hand on the doorknob.

Turning it, she found herself a bit surprised at the fact it was unlocked.

"It's so dark." Nightmare whined and Alice put a finger to her lip, "Sssh!"

"Good thing my camera has night vision." Peter remarked from the back and Alice groaned, "Sssh!"

"Does it have a flashlight?"

"Sssh!"

"No."

"Sssh!"

"Damn it."

"Ssssshhhhh!"

"Don't you have magical Guardian powers or something for that?"

"Ssssssshhhhhhhh!"

"If I did, I wouldn't be asking you for light."

"WHAT PART OF SSSSSHHH DO YOU TWO NOT UNDERSTAND!? I'M TRYING TO BE QUIET SO THE CARD DOESN'T KNOW WE'RE HERE! EVER HEARD OF THE ELEMENT OF SURPRISE!?" Alice hollered out in frustration and right at that moment, the lights within the room flickered on, temporarily blinding her and her companions.

The brunette groaned with a squint to her eyes, "Did you hit a light switch, Peter?" She curiously questioned the boy that shook his head slowly, "No… I thought you did."

Alice felt her eyes widen as she looked over at Nightmare to see what he had to say about it and Nightmare looked around the room cautiously, "The Wonder Card presence in here just increased tenfold! It's definitely in here!"

Now at alert, Alice held onto her staff defensively, "If you're a Wonder Card and you're in this room, I'm going to need some license and registration please."

Nightmare gave her a vastly unimpressed, slightly exasperated expression at her word choice while Peter grinned hugely.

Slowly, the female turned around to look at her friend who was still recording her, "Did I say that right, Peter?" She innocently inquired causing the male to eagerly nod his head, a blissful expression crossing his features, "Perfect!"

Alice cleared her throat and stuck her staff outward, "Anyways, show yourself to me!"

The lights above began to flicker and Alice unsurely hesitated, her lips frowning whereas Nightmare pursed his lips, "Though I suppose now would be a good time to ponder if the Wonder Card at work here is in a bad mood or not for us waking him up so early… Maybe coming so late wasn't such a good idea."

Alice twitched, a vein pulsing on her head as she turned around to glare at him, "You couldn't have thought about this earlier!?"

"Slipped my mind."

"You—!"

Before she could reach for him, from the side of her eye, she was able to see a phallic shaped object torpedoing straight toward her and at the same time, Peter released a shout of her name.

Alice instinctively pulled both of her hands over her head as she hit the deck and as she did so a loud thud echoed throughout the employee room as the bookshelf was sent falling down.

The female winced, her eyes peeking open to catch sight of the object that had been throw her way warily before she gazed over at Peter who was crouching down on the ground in a familiar position as her.

"Ooh, so you're the girl that woke me up with your shouting, huh?"

The new unfamiliar voice made Alice snap her attention over her shoulder in surprise.

Her eyes grew wide the moment they landed on the male that now sat on top of the toppled down bookshelf with his legs crossed Indian-style, his head tilted to the side with a wide grin on his face.

Bright fuchsia hair that dropped into a bang over the side of his face which had matching triangle tattoos that were on his exposed and pierced midriff and striking golden eyes that were silted like that of a cat were aimed her way and Alice could barely catch her gasp of surprise when she came to observe the pair of cat ears on his tail and even the swishing tail that appeared connected to his butt.

He didn't look any older than her.

Seriously?

"A Goth-dressed cat boy!? Really!?" Alice hotly asked in disbelief, "Is this some kind of joke!?" She questioned to no one in particular as her hands clenched and she stood to her feet in annoyance.

How did the cards go from a cute little rabbit to _this_?

The male twitched, "I'm not a Goth. I'm a punk."

Nightmare made a low noise, "Careful, Alice… He's not someone you want to upset. The Cheshire Cat card is normally friendly, but you shouldn't get on his bad side."

"I don't care. You're creepy either way to me." Alice solidly announced and the cat boy hummed, his body leaning back on his hands while he eyed her, "You're calling me creepy when you're the one parading around like a rabbit wannabe. That's a bit hypocritical."

"I'm not a rabbit wannabe!"

"Your little hat says otherwise."

"It's a cape-hoodie-thing, not a hat!"

"You've woken me up and you still continue to shout. I thought pretty girls were supposed to be seen not heard… Unless times have changed?" He arched a brow, a cynical grin rising to his lips and despite her situation, Alice found herself blushing slightly.

In the back of her mind she could hear Peter protesting angrily about the 'pretty' part, but she ignored him in favor of glaring at the nonchalant card before her, "Sexist and creepy! It doesn't matter to me, I'm still going to seal you!"

The bright haired male appeared genuinely confused for a second before realization set into his eyes and his grin broke out into a knowing smirk, one of his black gloved hands rose and brought his fingers into snap formation.

Adjusting her staff, Alice cleared her throat, "Wonder Card created beneath the deck of Time—"

"Alice, wait!" Nightmare exclaimed though she never got to hear the rest of his words as suddenly her entire environment was warped and changed.

Alice released a startled cry the moment she came to realize that her surroundings were no longer the brightly lit employee room within the coffeehouse, but rather the silent, dark apparent rooftop of some building.

Her hands froze with her staff still held overhead and she blankly watched ahead at the card that sat on the ledge of the building across from her, his grin back in full force as he watched at her in amusement.

"So you're the Chosen One?" He asked and Alice sputtered, "What did you do!? Where did you take me!?" Frantically, she gazed around, "Peter!? Nightmare!?" She called, though silence was her only response.

She was alone on some rooftop with a card. This couldn't get any worse.

The Cat yawned, "You'll get more answers if you answer my question first."

Alice flushed, her rabbit ears sullenly lowering while she stared at him in disbelief, "Why should I answer your questions? You're just trying to destroy me, aren't you?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. If you answer my question I'll answer yours. Are you the Chosen One or not?"

Realizing things wouldn't really go anywhere unless she answered, Alice pursed her lips, her guard not lowering, "I don't know what you mean by Chosen One, but if you mean if I'm the one Nightmare chose to capture the Wonder Cards, then you're right. So I'm definitely going to capture you, no matter what!" She proclaimed in determination while one of her hands moved to her heart, "You terrorized the employees here enough!"

The male was silent for a moment, as though taking in her words before he let out a large laugh, "Pffft! Terrorizing? Hardly! I was just having some fun!"

"Throwing G-strings in people's faces isn't fun! It's gross!"

"Oh, come on. It was one time and it was totally funny. Why do you think I tried throwing a dildo at you earlier? If it'd have hit you, it would have been hilarious."

"That's so nasty!"

"You're the Chosen One, better get used to it." He stood to his feet on the building's ledge easily, and Alice got a better view of his tail against the lights the streetlamps below were giving off against his back, "Anyways, I suppose since you're the one that set us free, you should be totally powerful and stuff, right?" Anticipation began to line his face as his hands flexed, "If you are, we _need _to fight! It's been so long since I got a good work out!"

Alice frowned a bit, fear setting in at the thought of actually going up against him, "Well, I—"

Her words went a miss as the sound of a gunshot rang throughout her ears, and her eyes grew wide the second she gazed down at her right shoulder where her cape had been evidently grazed by a bullet.

She brought her gaze back over to the Cheshire Cat that now had a bright colored pistol in his hand pointed her way. He grinned widely, his smile nearly taking up a majority of his face, "Let's play!"

Alice let out a whine, "I seriously don't know how to fight!" She cried out fearfully as she turned around and began running and she could hear the gunshots going off somewhere behind her and Alice could only attempt to zig-zag her stride in an attempt to avoid being shot in the back.

There was only so much space for her to run and when she was nearing the ledge of the rooftop, she found her heart fleeting from her chest as the Cheshire Cat suddenly appeared sitting on top of the edge, his gun pointed directly at her forehead.

Before Alice could speak, the card rose one of his fingerless gloved hands her way in the shape of a mock gun and Alice could only watch in amazement as a ton of chain links suddenly appeared around her before they all snapped around her body, nearly crushing her lungs.

Huffing for a breath, the female hunched her body over as she squirmed in her bindings, "I think you broke some of my ribs…" She weakly rasped out.

The Wonder Card didn't appear concerned with her little plight as his tail swished back and forward, "What kind of Chosen One runs away from her opponents? Geez, you suck at this game." He scolded her lightly with his grin still on his face.

Already coming together with one of his abilities to be teleportation and chain bindings or something of the like, Alice huffed tiredly, her eyebrows creasing as she thought of using the White Rabbit card for something, but she honestly didn't know how it could assist her now.

Even if it could, she couldn't even move her arms to reach for it in her pocket to use it.

"Well, sorry! I only set you guys free like yesterday! Not to mention, I'm still a beginner at this cardcaptoring stuff! I'm not much of a fighter in the first place!" She exclaimed out crossly while wiggling in the tightened chain links that still constricted her body.

Her words made the Cat appear confused for a moment before he lowered his gun and snapped his fingers, the action instantly causing the chains holding her to evaporate into nothing.

Alice held onto her heart with a wince as the crushing pain left her chest and sides before she glanced back up at the bright haired male that was now tilting his head to the side in wonder, "How can you not be a fighter? You broke the Seal on the book."

Alice scowled, "That doesn't mean anything! It was an accident!"

"It doesn't mean anything? Carroll specifically put a strong ass spell on that Seal so that only someone with strong magical abilities could break it. You're saying that you broke it by accident, aka not even _trying _to use magic to open it, that must mean you're really strong!" He praised out with his eye sparkling in amazement.

Alice cautiously eyed his gun as she frowned, "I'm really not. I swear I'm just an average girl… Or at least I was until Nightmare stuck with this job." Sighing, she watched him tiredly, "But I seriously can't fight. I only have the White Rabbit card on me so if you wanted to shoot me, you wouldn't have a challenge or anything."

Pondering on the idea for a brief moment, the Cheshire Cat jumped down from his perch before taking a single step toward her, his one visible eye seemed to glow in the dark with the way they watched at her so steadily, "You know, you actually are pretty cute. I'll be merciful on you."

Alice brightened up.

"If you can answer at least one of my three riddles, I'll set myself up to be captured by you with no resistance." He offered and Alice nodded eagerly, "Riddles? Alright, go! I got this!"

That didn't sound hard at all.

She was pretty good with riddles and stuff like that… Or at least she was thought she was…

How hard could it be?

"Wait, what happens if I don't get any right?" She curiously inquired and the cat eared male grinned hugely, "Isn't it obvious? I won't accept you as my Mistress and I guess I'll just spend my days throwing condoms and dildos at unsuspecting people."

"Okay, don't you have anything better to do than_—"_

"And then just kill people when that gets boring."

"… Are you sure throwing condoms won't be fun forever? I mean it sounds so funny." Alice forcibly laughed as a bead of cold sweat began to drop from the side of her face.

The card snickered, "Anyways, let's start with the first riddle? Ready? I travel the world and I am drunk constantly. Who am I?"

The brunette paused momentarily, her mind taking in the riddle with an opened mind.

She put a hand to her chin thoughtfully.

Obviously if the person was traveling the world while drunk, they had to be famous or something—Wait, no… That was too obvious. It had to be something else. But she couldn't think of anything else…

Biting her thumb, Alice looked at him unsurely, "Is it Kesha…?"

Snorting, the card shook his head, "Wrong! The answer is water."

"God damn it. Whatever, okay the next one I got for sure!"

"If you say so. Well, this one a bit easier. I have no wings, but I fly, I have no teeth, but I bite. What am I?"

Alice took a deep breath.

She couldn't really think of anything that flew without wings…

"Alright, I'm like 98.45% sure that the answer to this is time!" Alice confidently exclaimed and immediately after her words, she found her body going rigid with fear as suddenly a bright fuchsia automatic pistol was thrust into her face.

Turning a bit blue in the face, her teal irises trailed over to the card that kept his gun leveled with her nose steadily. His face kept the same cynical grin on his lips cheekily, "Sorry, babe, but maybe you should have listened to the 1.55% that was against you. The answer is a bullet."

"Ughh!" Alice groaned while swatting the gun away from in front of her, "God, I'm so stupid! That makes sense!"

With a laugh, the card took a step backward, "You only have one more riddle left. Are you prepared, Miss Chosen One?"

Feeling her heartbeat increase infinitely at the amount of pressure now being placed on her, Alice unsurely nodded.

"Great, well, here we go. Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

Why did that riddle sound so familiar?

Regardless, Alice had no clue.

"Ugh! I'm a Hufflepuff, not a Ravenclaw! This really isn't my forte!" The girl whined out, earning a tsk from her opposition that shook his head pitifully, "If you can't get this, then just give up."

His words made her frown.

How pathetic was she? She couldn't fight the card and even when he gave her the easy way out, she still couldn't win…

No. She shouldn't think like that. She could do this. She couldn't give up, if she did the card would run rampant! She had to get this!

"Ravens and writing desks don't really have any similarities… Like at all… Ah…" Alice mumbled dejectedly with as hard a concentration face as she could manage, "Unless…"

"Unless?"

"Unless the answer is gloominess!" Alice declared with a fist hitting into her opened palm in realization.

The male watched her blankly.

"Ravens are a sign of creepy and gloomy things while writing desks usually mean essay and writing assignments! They're both depressing objects!" The teen proudly exclaimed with a nod to her head, "Don't fight me on this, I'm totally right."

Shaking his head, the Wonder Card raised up his gun once more, "Unfortunately, you got it incorrect. Looks like you really aren't the Chosen One." He turned on his heel in preparation to walk back to the edge of the building's rooftop and Alice found her panic rising.

"I-I am too the Chosen One!" She exclaimed after him, and her shout managed to make him pause and glance over his shoulder at her plainly,

"You didn't get a single one of my riddles right and you couldn't even fight against me. You aren't."

"Maybe because your riddles were impossible!"

"Oh, please! Lewis Carroll loved my riddles!"

Alice pouted, "No one ever said I didn't like your riddles! They're just super hard! I bet you wouldn't be able to answer any of mine!" She quickly lied and the card now did a full out 180 degree turn to face her once more.

His tail gave a swish while he eyed her in anticipation, "Is that a challenge I smell?"

Pushing back her anxiety on the situation, Alice nodded in an attempt to appear confident, "Yup. So are you ready for a Chosen One riddle or not?"

"Hit me up whenever you're ready, Miss Not-So Chosen One."

"Alright… Well… You have to do as the riddle says as it goes along if you figure it out… Uh, it doesn't make sense now, but when we get to it you'll understand!" Alice quickly said and the card yawned, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. I just want to hear the riddle."

Alice sighed, "It's more a joke than a riddle, but okay… Knock knock."

The Wonder Card squinted his yellow eyes a bit before responding, "Who's there?"

"Kiss."

"Kiss who?"

"Kiss me." Alice commanded, "And since you said you'd do as the riddle said, you have to kiss me!" She declared and the instant after she did so, the card's face faltered in mortification and annoyance, "You've _got _to be kidding me."

"Nope! I got you! Now just give me a little peck and we're ready to go!" She clapped her hands, "Chop, chop, kitty boy!"

"That wasn't even a riddle!"

"You still fell for it, no take backs!"

The bright haired male gave a groan of apparent frustration and Alice pointed at her cheek expectedly as he walked over to her begrudgedly.

"I can't believe I fell for such a cheap little joke. I'm so done." He murmured out as he stood in front of her.

Alice couldn't help the grin that came to her face in pride, "I'm the Chosen One, I guess. Can't help it if my wits are too much for your feline mind to handle."

Eyes now flickering with a new emotion, the card stared down at her, "You think your wits are better than mine?"

Not liking how the conversation was about to take a turn, Alice wearily eyed him, "Just kiss my cheek so I can seal you, please."

"Hmm… Technically you just said to 'Kiss me' in your joke. You didn't specify where." He gave a toothy grin that Alice blanched at.

She tried to take a step back, but found her back being held close by the Wonder Card's arms snuggly.

"U-Uh, just my cheek is fine, you know." Alice nervously stated when she noticed the cat eyeing her lips steadily.

"Yeah, but I think your mouth would be even better. You _are _pretty cute. Heh, maybe having you as a Mistress really won't be all that bad. I like you already." He declared before moving his mouth down to meet with hers.

Alice viciously squirmed in his grasp in an attempt to free herself as his lips descended down towards hers, in the process of moving her head around so much, the card's lips ended up meeting with her chin, and her's awkwardly on the space above his upper lip and below his nose.

The card narrowed his eye after Alice finally managed to break free, her hand bringing up her staff once more while she cleared her throat, her face growing redder with each passing second, "W-Wonder Card created beneath the deck of Time, I command you to return to your true form, Cheshire Cat!"

She struck the staff in front of her before the white card shape began to form and the former boy that had been standing before her was soon warped into the magical energy beneath the beak of her staff.

When it was all said and done, the card flew straight into her awaiting hand and Alice had to sigh in relief as she caught sight of the face of it.

Still wearing that cynical grin of his, the Cheshire Cat held onto what appeared to be a striped boa with a bunch of chain links wrapped around his body. Curiously, Alice went into her pocket to bring out the White Rabbit card in comparison.

Just watching them both in her hands made a smile arrive to her face.

_The White Rabbit._

_The Cheshire Cat._

Two cards in one day, she was beyond exhausted, but she was still proud of herself.

She managed to do it and without Nightmare there to guide her too.

It wasn't until then that she realized she had no idea how to get off of the roof.

"PETER! NIGHTMARE! SOMEONE, HELP ME PLEASE!"

-.-

_Riiiiiing._

"Ah, next period already." Peter airily remarked as he glanced up from his lunch to gaze over at Alice who was practically asleep on the lunch table.

After the capturing business last night, Alice had been a wreck since she woke up in the morning and seemed to be catching up on her lost hours of sleep in her classes.

Groggily, the brunette rose her head upward to look at her friend, "I hate being a Cardcaptor. I want to be average and get my average eight hours of sleep every school night again." Alice whined through tired eyes.

Peter laughed obliviously, "But you make such a good Cardcaptor! I still need to edit the video of you last night! I'm just really upset that the stupid card teleported you away, I couldn't tape you capturing it! Though I suppose there's always next time…"

Alice released a groan, "I think you're excited for all the wrong reasons."

"Whenever Alice is involved, there's never anything wrong!"

"If I'm getting less than three hours of sleep, there is definitely something wrong." Alice sarcastically mumbled into her arm, "Ugh, stupid Boris."

Peter blinked, "Boris?"

"Yeah, it's what I named the Cheshire Cat card. He looks like a Boris. He's just lucky his powers are useful, otherwise I'd have burned him for making me so exhausted. Hmph, him and his dumb witty riddles." Alice answered with a yawn, her eyes fleeted to her book bag where she knew both the Wonder Cards were situated.

At that moment, Peter got up from his seat, "Anyways, we should get to class. We can't be late for that big test we have next period."

Alice's eyes grew wide as she snapped her attention up at him, "Big test!?"

"Mmhm! The big math test that's like twenty grades!"

The brunette slowly allowed an aura of despair to cover over her, "Ugh…"

"I'm sure you'll do great on it, Alice!"

"Uggggghh…"

**-.-**

**Wonder Card Index**

**Cards Captured: The White Rabbit, The Cheshire Cat**

**Cards Remaining: 16**

**-.-**

**I apologize for my sudden absence! All these exams and preps have been keeping me busy, it's suffocating in a way. Anyways, my updates will all be slowed down (I think haha) but I'll still try to finish up some of the shorter ones, namely Tangible Loneliness and Perfectly Pure Polarity. I also want to just end A Darker Wonder sometime soon, but time will tell.**

**Hopefully this was enjoyable! I take requests for certain cards because they don't need a particular order, but you know haha. Tell me what you think if you'd please :D**


End file.
